The present invention relates to an armature for a rotating electrical machine, including an armature core formed by disposing in a distributed fashion a plurality of slots extending in an axial direction of a cylindrical core reference surface in a circumferential direction of the core reference surface, and a coil formed by joining a plurality of segment conductors and wound around the armature core.